How Christmas went OUT OF CONTROL!
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Sequel to How Brago Stole Christmas. Humanville decides to have Christmas with their neigboring town of Mamodoville. Unfortunately, Mamodoville too has their own grinchy mamodo who is perhaps the one who can destroy Christmas... or save it.
1. A Familiar Face

_IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE AT LAST!_

_Here's the sequel, everyone, just like I promise. This is a sequel to 'How Brago Stole Christmas'. If you hadn't read that story, you should, so you can understand what's going on._

_And guess what, everyone? I'M GONNA DO THE NARRATING AGAIN AND THE RHYMING AGAIN! Awesome, huh?_

_Brago: Oh, Kami, You're gonna do narrating and rhyming again? It's was bad enough when you did it the last time!_

_Me: Well... you're gonna have to suffer my insane coo-coo wrath again! (Laughs maniacally)_

_Brago: Guys, he's at it again!_

_Sherry: He is? Head for the hills!_

_Me: No you all don't! (Presses a button that traps the entire Zatch Bell cast in a room where they have to read the sequel)_

_Sherry: Someone, help us!_

_Brago: This author's gone psycho, and he has all of us held hostage to watch his sequel!_

_Me: (Laughs maniacally) Enjoy the sequel! (Laughs maniacally... until my laughing suddenly starts to sound the same as Zofis' maniacal laugh)_

_Sherry: (Gasps) Did he just?_

_Brago: He did._

_Me: I didn't know I could do that... AWESOME! I should do that more often._

_Kiyomaro: Just what we all need: another Zofis._

_Zofis: That's excellent! You're starting to become more of a fan of me every day! At least it's nice to know that I have fan. But why does almost everyone hates me. I didn't do anything! I DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?_

_Brago and Sherry: Watch episode 12 of the anime, you'll find out._

_Zofis: Fine, I will! (Grabs a copy of episode 12 and watches it on my dvd)_

**

* * *

**

How Christmas went... OUT OF CONTROL!

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Face.**

Snowflakes fell from the sky upon a land filled with mountains. There was breeze going across the land, but not hard. Night filled the world in its dark beauty. It was peaceful... but not for long.

A large shadow was covering the land. It was giant flying saucer soaring across the sky. The camera quickly zooms in to see what's going on inside this ship.

A couple of creatures were working on the ship's controls, pushing a few buttons this, a few buttons that. One was wearing blackish-purplish outfit that even covers up his mouth and nose. And the creature was bald as well. Another was a tall and was wearing a white and black outfit. He had black hair and lines going vertically and horizontally across his face. On his back were small red and white wings. The third was a centaur-like creature with long messy blond hair. His entire body was wearing gold armor with some parts brown. There was also a second mouth on his midriff.

Two slide doors at the far end of the large room flew wide open and a small blue-skinned goblin-like creature in a purplish outfit and a purplish hat came in. "Are we there yet? I'm starting to get impatient here!"

"As much fun as it would be to say 'no' for about 613th time in a row, we're actually here at last." The centaur-like creature responded to the little goblin.

"Finally!" the goblin said in relief. "But why are we here again?" the other three creatures did the anime fall.

"Oh yeah, Grisor, be stupid why don't you!" The guy with the small wings shouted at the goblin. "As for why we're here, we don't know for sure. Only Master knows why we're here?"

"Then why won't he tell us?" The guy in the blackish-purplish outfit asked out loud.

"Zaruchimu, we don't know why? And ever since we first came in contact with this world, he's been in a bad mood lately. For all I know, something must've pissed him off," said the centaur creature.

"Correction, Riou; Someone pissed him off. Or perhaps more than one," A voice said out from nowhere. From where the slide doors were at, there were two more creatures. One was a tall creature in blue armor with a yellow-orange chest plate. He also has two long sharp horn pointed forward from his head. The other creature looked like a kid with messy curly blond hair and red eyes. He was wearing what appears to be a school uniform of some kind.

"Bari, Maruss, anything from Master?" asked Riou. The ones known as Bari and Maruss walked from the slide doors until they stood before the rest of creatures.

"Afraid no, he's still being his old crabby self, except he's now more crabbier than he already was." said Maruss. Before anyone could say anything else, they felt a cold feeling amongst them all.

The slide doors from behind them all opened up. Through the open doors, the hallway up ahead was fill with darkness. A figure was slowly moving through the dark hallway until his form became clear to the others.

"Enough babbling! We are here and that's all it matters. What we all need to do now is get ready." the creature hissed.

"Our apologies, master." Riou, Zaruchimu, and Maruss said in unison. The creature before them all sighed and moved over to the large class screens showing the world outside the ship.

"How long has it been since I've last been here?" the creature asked?

"I think it was about a year, master. I mean, you still wouldn't be alive if we haven't found your body drifting in space," answered Grisor. The creature before the goblin didn't turned around but continued to look at the outside instead. "Uh... master, now that we're here, may I ask what your plan is?"

There was silence in the entire room, only the sounds of the machines making beeping sounds was heard. This went on for about three minutes until "The last time..." the master spoke at last. "... I was here, I tried to take control over this world, just as I have with many other worlds. Until some persistent pests kept interfering with my plot. I decided to settle it by trying to destroy them, but I was the one who was defeated in the end. Afterwards soon after, I lost control over all the other worlds I once ruled. But no more, because if I can't rule all worlds... no one can. That... is my plot; To destroy all worlds who would dare to oppose me, now that I'm more powerful than I once was. And I begin with the destruction of this world."

"But how?" Grisor asked. Maruss banged the goblin on the head for being oblivious while all the others know what their master is talking about.

"With this." the master spoke, his hand coming out of his cloak, holding a blue gem with a golden needle in his palm.

"What is it?" Grisor asked, taking interest into the blue gem.

"There is a powerful being held imprisoned within the depths of this world. That being is called Faudo. Whoever possesses this gem, is the one who controls Faudo's body as well as his destructive abilities," The master smiled wickedly by this. "However, it seems that the gem chooses who it wants to control Faudo. It seems that it hasn't chosen me... but I know someone who it will choose. We need to find the person I have in mind, give him the gem, and find ways that he'll use it's powers to unleash my wrath upon this pitiful world. Soon my revenge will be realized, and soon you all will get what you all wanted as well."

"But how do we find this person you speak of?" Bari asked. The creature smiled again at this.

"No need to worry. I know where he is, and we'll find him. And once we do, the seeds of my revenge will sprout." The creature snickered. Lastly, a pair of red-yellow eyes were seen glowing from the darkness of his helmet.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

Zofis: (Done watching the episode) _

_Sherry: See?_

_Zofis: It's not my fault, she wanted to join me!_

_Sherry: But you said she wasn't interested with helping you becoming king._

_Zofis: I was joking! Dammit, whenever I try to make a joke, everyone thinks that I really mean it!_

_Sherry: Face it, everyone hates you._

_Rahkshi: I don't hate Zofis._

_Zofis: Well I don't like anyone else either! Except for Rahk and Koko._

_Brago: The nightmare is here. This author's gonna torture me with rhyming again!_

_Rahkshi: DEAL WITH IT! (Suddenly begins to laugh the very same as Zofis)_

_Sherry: (Gasps) Brago, he did it again!_

_Brago: And now it's gonna get alot worse?_

_Rahkshi: (Clamps my hands over my mouth) What is that? How do I do that?_


	2. An Invitation

_Words in **Bold** and Italic is me talking._

**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Invitation.**

_**Greetings, everyone. I'm back and better than ever! So uh... where am I? Oh, that's right, yeah. It's once again the most wonderful time of the year. Here we are at the town of humaville, everyone happy and full of cheer. But wait... what's that up on mount crumpet?**_

Up on a mountain just north of the town, a large pipe where the town's trash is dumped began to rattle. Out of it dumped not trash, but a young boy instead.

A boy with blond hair, amber eyes, and was wearing a blue sweater, black pants, blue mittens, and had a golden scarf around his neck. He seem to rushing out of the piles of garbage.

"Ooooh, why didn't I go before I left?" the kid said in a stressful, painful tone as he got free from the garbage and rushed up a small snowy path as fast as he could.

Within the mountain, there was a voice that went "a... a... ACHOO!" the voice belonged to a creature who was sitting on an armchair. The creature appeared to be a teenager, fifteen years old to be precise. His skin was as pale as ash, and had black-blue hair. His eyes were crimson and had black markings above and below each eye. He was wearing a black sweater and pants, and had a blanket wrapped around him.

"Bless you," a woman said, entering the same room. She had long blond hair, sapphire eyes, and was wearing a white dress. "Here, have some of this." she handed the creature a cup of hot chocolate, which the creature accepted.

"Thanks," he uttered, but was sure that the woman heard him, and took a small sip from the cup, being careful not to burn himself.

"You're welcome." Sherry than began to think a while back at beginning of the new year. Her friend Koko moved away to another town to get a new job and start a new life. She was both proud of her friend having a new life ahead of her and afraid for what might happen for her friend being a strange place.

"BRAGO! OPEN THE DOOR! YOU GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" there was a loud banging coming from the front door.

"I'll get it," the woman sighed as she walked to the front door to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Mrs. Belmond, It's Zatch! Please open the door! I have to tell Brago something important!" the kid from earlier shouted out in a panicking tone. Mrs. Sherry Belmond gave a small smile to know it's Zatch, the mamodo kid who helped melted the cold barrier around Brago's heart. Unfortunately for her after she turned the knob, the door swung open and slammed her up against the wall.

Zatch zoomed into Brago's lair and straight up to the creature himself. "Brago, I have to tell you something very important! But may I use the bathroom? Really, thanks!" Zatch said really fast that Brago never had the chance to answer the lightning blond.

_**Did I just typed what I thought I typed?**_

"Closet." Brago said out loud. The lightning mamodo quickly stepped out of the closet he just entered.

"My bad," Zatch said as he zoomed straight to the next room, which is the restroom this time. A few minutes went by until the sound of a toilet flushing was heard. The door opened as Zatch came out and walked towards Brago. "All done," he said with a little smile on his face.

"What do you want!" Brago snapped at the blond kid.

"I wanted to show you something, Brago." Zatch reached into a pocket on his pants and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"A piece of paper?" said the dark mamodo, not impressed at all.

"No, read it!" replied Zatch, so excited that he could hardly breathe. Sherry walked into the room, rubbing her head from being hit by the front door earlier. Zatch handed her the sheet of paper and began reading it.

_Dear Takamines._

_The time has come every five years that both your town of Humanville spends the holidays with our town of Mamodoville, home of the mamodo. This time, we would be honor for you and your towns people to spend the holidays this time at our town. It would an honor and it would be our treat. Everyone's invited._

_Happy Holidays to all_

_-The people of Mamodoville._

"Oh that's right. It is that time again after every five years." Sherry said in recognition.

"Oh, and here's an invitation for you two as well." Zatch pulled a similar invitation. Sherry read it as well. It had the very same words from the Zatch's invitation, but this one is written to a Mr. and Mrs. Belmond.

"Where did you get this?" the blond asked the lightning mamodo, a little bit of suspicion in her voice.

"I got it from your mailbox," Zatch answered and gave a big smile, probably thinking of yellow tail.

BANG!

Brago bonked Zatch right on the frickin head. Zatch now had his hands on the top of his head, rubbing the new anime bump on his noggin. "What did you do that for?"

"For coming into my lair without permission... again." Brago said in his usual almost emotionless tone. "And I don't think we should go,"

"What, why?"

"Sherry, if we go there, don't you think all the mamodos who live in this town I never heard of will probably be freaked out to know that we're married?" Brago said, wiping his nose with a handkerchief.

_**Yes people, he has a cold.**_

"Who said that?" Sherry asked out all of a sudden.

"It's him..." Brago shrugged.

"Who's 'him'" his wife asked.

"The author doing the narrating stuff. Kami, he was bad enough in the first story last year!" the dark mamodo said in frustration.

"Last year? Was that when I invited you to the Humanbolation, but you went berserk and caused destruction across the town. And you were so mad, you built a super sled that can really fly and you stole everything from the town and tried to throw over the mountain and then you saved me, and then we fought and beat Zofis, the former mayor of the town and then you-" Brago's hand immediately was placed over Zatch Bell's mouth, shutting the lightning blond up.

_**Did I just typed that name again?**_

"Yes, you did, human. And as for you," Brago turned his attention to Zatch. "Yes, all that happened last year, but you less annoying back then." Brago released his hand from Zatch's mouth. "And Sherry, I'm saying it's bad idea."

"But what about being among others of your kind? What if your parents live there and you meet them? What if Zatch's parents are there?"

"And yellowtail! Don't forget the yellowtail!" Zatch said suddenly, his mouth slowly beginning to water with his spit, thinking of the very fish he enjoys eating.

Brago sighed of how childish...er Zatch Bell is acting right now. "I'm telling you both right now, it's bad a idea to go for I have a bad feeling of what's gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere, and that's final."

* * *

Several miles away was a town similar to Humanville, but it was filled with creatures called mamodos instead of humans.

_**Just like in Humanville, everyone in Mamodoville loved the holidays, especially Christmas, a lot. However of course, there was one mamodo who lived just south of Mamodoville... certainly did not. Woah... de ja' vu.**_

On top of a mountain, three mamodo girls who were selling cookies knocked on a scary looking door. "Anyone home? We would like to sell some cookies. Hello?" there was no answer.

Until...

The door swung open and a bolt of lightning came flying out, zapping the three mamodo girls and making them run home crying. The door suddenly shut afterwards.

"Serves those low lives right for coming up here in the first place!" a young child's voice shouted inside his lair. An explosion was suddenly heard somewhere inside the mountain.

The child stormed off to where the sound took place. With an area within the mountain where there was large amount of space, was a vehicle that appeared to look like a sled, and a man about 18 years old wiping away some smoke that was coming from the sled.

The child glared at the man with dark purple eyes as he grabbed a nearby wrench and threw it across the area, hitting the man in the back of the head. "I thought I told you last year to quit messing around with that thing!"

"Must've slipped my mind." the man replied, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

"I'll give you something to slip your mind about. Now we have to go down into the rat hole town and get some more supplies! The holidays are coming and we can't afford to let it pass by without putting our plan into action!" The kid yelled at the human. However, the human was showing any expressions in response to the kid.

"Very well then, Zeno. Lets go and get the stuff we need," the human replied, walking to stand by the kid's side.

"Excellent, Dufort. And while we're down there, lets have a little fun ourselves for once." grinned the mamodo known as Zeno.

"If you say so."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Mischief in Mamodoville

_Yo, everyone. I'm back with another chapter._

_I know that Halloween is over, but I just wanted to know of how everyone's Halloween was. In my case, I didn't went out Trick or Treating. I stayed home instead._

_Plus I also want to say to everyone a happy Thanksgiving, even thought Thanksgiving isn't here yet._

_Sherry: (Shudders)_

_Brago: Now what's your problem?_

_Sherry: Brago, I now know how you feel when Rahkshi was torturing you in his other Christmas story. Now he won't stip torturing me._

_Me: (Sneaks up behind Sherry and mimics Zofis' snicker in her ear. I gotten better at it by the way)_

_Sherry: WILL YOU STOP THAT?_

_Me: NEVER! NOW BOTH OF YOU COWARD BEFORE MY POWER!_

_Brago and Sherry: (Become chibish and are cowering before me, with evil fires behind me while I'm mimicking Zofis' laugh)_

_**Bold** and **Italic** is me narrating._

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mischief in Mamodoville. **

In a dark alley in the town of Mamodoville, a lid of a sewer hole slightly opened. Dark violet eye peeked through the darkness, checking the surroundings.

"It's clear," a familiar voice hissed as the lid was fully shut again. But just as it was fully shut, a powerful punch blasted the lid right off the sewer hole sending it flying straight into space. Zeno climbed out of the hole. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood over himself. "Hurry up!"

"I'm hurrying." Dufort spoke back, also wearing a black cloak with a hood, climbing out of the hole. "WHAAAAAAAA!" he slipped on the edge of the hole and fell, making contact with the ground face first.

"Quit messing around, we got work to do." the mamodo hissed and before you know it, he took off running somewhere, his hood over his head.

Dufort raised his head up, observing his surroundings. Oh how long has it been since last time we've been here, thought the psychic mortal. What's more, how long has it been since he been amongst his own kin? When he ran away from the insane asylum that once held him a prisoner in life. And almost among death, was when he first met Zeno, who was also among the verge of death. How long... has it been?

"Dufort... get over here!" his comrade/ally/friend's voice was heard from behind him at the end of alley. The human got to his feet and approached the lightning kid.

"Where have you been?"

"Doing something. Lets go already." Zeno responded impatiently. Dufort didn't replied but followed his companion out into the busy streets instead. Some of the mamodo were looking strangely at the two as they walked down the busy streets, their cloaks covering their whole forms. Both of them ignored the ignorant fools who didn't know manners of not to stare at others. "Hey, check this out."

Zeno whispered to his companion as a bicycle carrying several mamodos passed by him and Dufort. "It's just a bike," Dufort whispered back.

"Just watch," the mamodo replied. Suddenly, the bicycle fell part and the mamodo riding on it hit the ground, knocking several other mamodo and causing a racket of random talking and noises of stuff crashing. "Holy cow, someone has sabotage that vehicle! You see what I keep telling you every year, Dufort? The city's a dangerous place. That's why we live up in the mountains."

"You're a mean one, Zeno," the human spoke, eyeing down at his companion.

Zeno looked up at the young adult, his eyes glaring at Dufort's, as if he was just insulted. "I'll take that as a complement sir, thank you,"

"I mean it that way,"

"Lets go have some more fun."

"Excuse me sir, do you have any spare change that I can use to buy some candy with please?" A little girl came up from behind Zeno. The lightning turned around gave an extremely happy smile at the female mamodo. The smile looked more creepy than happy.

"No, but I sure have a present here, kid," Zeno handed the girl the saw he used earlier to sabotage that bicycle. "Make sure you run really fast with it now."

"Wow, thank you, little boy!" the girl said happily.

"Yeah, yeah, now GET LOST!" Zeno suddenly grabbed the girl and turned her around so her back was facing him and he kicked her off screen like getting rid of an annoying fly. He sighed in frustration as he pulled out a small tape recorder from his cloak and spoke into it. "Note to self: No matter the situation, don't smile like that again."

_**Now why does Zeno hate Christmas so much? Don't ask why, because I honestly don't know. Um... well actually I do know, but I'm not gonna spoil it. So I'm gonna say a couple of lies. Could it be that perhaps his shoes were too tight? Or maybe perhaps his head wasn't screwed on right?**_

"Hey, moron who's narrating! My shoes fit on just fine and my head fine the way it is! So keep quiet or so help me I'll make you regret for ever making this sequel!" Zeno shouted out loud at me in public.

"Who are you talking to," asked the human.

"I don't know. Some guy who seems to be narrating story. He just asked that maybe my shoes don't fit or is my head isn't on right."

"That's it? I thought you were just losing your mind and going psycho."

"Dufort!" Zeno growled angrily, glaring at the psychic blond as his eyes shining through the darkness in his hood. "WRAAARRRRGGGHHH!" the mamodo leaped straight Dufort and began thrashing at him repeatedly.

_**Geez, what's his problem?**_

"I'm so mad that I can just..." Zeno couldn't find the words to finish his sentence, but reached into a pocket of his black cloak and pulled out a black marble. He roared in frustration as he threw the marble out into the streets. A mamodo that was passing by stepped on the marble and slipped, tossing the stuffing he was carrying into the air and hitting two other civilian mamodos, making them fall back and knocking down a lot of other civilians as if they were dominos.

One of the civilians was sent flying straight onto a car, making it crash into a lamppost, causing it to fall down onto a watermelon stand. The racket caused two flower pots hanging on the balcony of a second-story window to fall onto the head of two unfortunate civilians. The chaotic racket went on until the black marble flew out of the mess and rolled itself down the street. Zeno's foot pressed onto the black marble, stopping it in its tracks and was picked up by the lightning mamodo.

"What is it really?" Zeno said with an evil smile on his face. "A child's play toy? Or a weapon of mass destruction?" And then he turns and is now looking at all of you people who are reading this chapter. "_You_ be the judge."

* * *

A few minutes later, Zeno and Dufort were having more fun causing chaos in the town of Mamodoville. They were still wearing the black cloaks over themselves by the way. 

A civilian mamodo that was passing by when he spot a candy cane that happened to be Reese's peanut butter flavor. "Cool." the civilian was too stupid to notice that there was a string connected to the candy cane. Just as the mamodo too a bite into the candy cane, the string that was attached to it suddenly lifted the mamodo into the air. It was Zeno who was using a fishing pole, with the candy cane as the bait.

"I got a big one! Man, I love the great outdoors!" the lightning kid said out loud.

"Zeno, check this one out." the mamodo's companion shouted out to him. He looked down from the roof the building at Dufort, who began walking out into the streets. The human stood right behind a traffic cop and began making different signs than the traffic cop, signaling the cars to move right now. The next thing you all know, a bunch of cars end up crashing into either each other or into buildings or stands or lampposts. More civilians were running around screaming like lunatics.

Zeno jumped down from the roof and regrouped with Dufort. "So? What do you think?"

"Not bad," Zeno replied until he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. "Aha! That's the place we need to go." he pointed at a nearby building called Mamodoville's National Postoffice. Zeno and Dufort rushed passed all the destruction and chaos they caused with their little mischief of fun and went around the building to the back door.

"You got it?"

"It's lock," Zeno turned the knob but the door wouldn't open. "Hold on," he took a few steps back and swung his foot at the door, kicking it open. "Lets go get our stuff," the mamodo went in. He sensed that his companion wasn't following him. "Dufort?"

Dufort stopped and looked back out at streets. His eyes were locked onto a food stand that was selling hotdogs. He took a step towards the hotdog stand.

"You're coming too!" Zeno grabbed the human by his hand and pulled him off screen into the building.

* * *

"Yo, human, what's taking so long!" 

"I'm sorry!"

Inside the post office, a group of impatient mamodo civilians were shouting crowding in front of the clerk, who happened to be a female human with short brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Hey, Koko, can you put this into the shelving system for me please? I'll take over for you." a friendly mamodo employee as he handed the human a blue gift box and stepped to take her place at the register.

"Thank you, Gummi." the human thanked her fellow employee and went around the back as Gummi tried to clam down the impatient customers.

I wonder how long it has been since I moved here, thought the brunette. A year has passed ever since she moved from Humanville to Mamodoville. She was able to find a nice apartment for her, and she just got her new job at the postoffice a few days ago. Of course it was getting a bit out of hand since the holidays are coming, but she knows she'll get through. But still... that doesn't mean she wasn't alone.

"Sherry," Koko uttered as she reached into the collar of her dress and pulled out a necklace with a small locket attached to it. Pressing a small switch, it opened up revealing a picture her and Sherry when they were young kids in school. The blond had two yellow rings with black markings on her fingers, one on each hand, and Koko had two yellow earrings with black markings, one on each ear. And standing next to the blond was little Brago when he was a kid. Sherry felt that the little mamodo was so alone when they were in school that she helped included him into the shot.

_(A/N: This was something that happened before Brago ran away from Humanville in the first story.)_

The brunette giggled a bit at the scene. She thought it was cute. "Okay lets see here." she checked the small tag on the box that says Zeno and Dufort. She looked at the shelves up ahead and began searching for the right one. She did, but it was a bit surprising to her. The shelf she found has a small sign that says "Zeno and Dufort" the shelf was covered all over in dust and there were a few cobwebs in it. It also had a bit of scary appearance. "Oh, well I guess I'll get the dust cleaner and clean this up." Koko placed the box inside the shelf and held out towards the closet with cleaning supplies.

What she didn't notice was that there was a bit of mischief going on the other side of the shelves.

"Ha, ha, ha, HA, ha, ha, it'll take them forever to sort these out!" Zeno snickered as he was messing around with the sorting shelves, taking stuff out and putting them into different shelves. "This is hers and now it's yours, this his and now its hers, and this is yours and now it's mine!"

Dufort was opening up random packages, scourging for any other items that they can find suitable for their plans.

"And now only one thing left." Zeno stood a few feet from the shelves and began throwing in a bunch of junk mail. "Jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, jury duty, blackmail, pink slip, long way, eviction notice, jury duty!" he went through loads of junk mail until all that was left was a small package. "What's this?" he easily tore it open and his eyes widen in surprise. In his hands was a Kingdom Heart 2 game for the PS2. "I always wanted this!" he said out loud at Dufort. "Oh well, finders keepers, losers weepers."

"And how are we gonna pay for that?" his companion asked, still looking through a bunch of random packages as well.

"I already made us some money,"

"How?"

"Selling some of our stuff on ebay,"

"Like what?"

"Just that old mattress we didn't need, my old bicycle, my old PS1, your hotdog making machine,"

There was silence between the two for a few seconds until. "So that's what happened to it." Dufort uttered under his breath. "Has our package come in yet?"

"I'll check," Zeno went over to the shelves Koko was at and spotted a box in their shelf. "Yes it has, now I don't have to worry about these annoying naive fools coming up to our home again to bother us," inside the package was a set of wrenches that Zeno needed for his plot. "Perfect, just what we need. Alright, lets get going before-"

"Now to clean up that shelf." they heard a feminine voice spoke out from the other side of the shelves. Both males eyes widen.

"Dufort, defensive maneuver 57-AC!" Zeno said to the blond.

"What?"

"HIDE!" the mamodo snapped!

Koko was humming a little tune to herself as she walked back to the sorting shelves, a dust cleaner in her hand. She was taken by surprise to find not only the box she set in the shelf was gone, but also a bunch of talking going on in the back. Koko went straight for the door and entered the back room.

No one was there. However, she spotted the Kingdom Hearts 2 game lying on the ground. "How did that get right there?" Koko picked the game off the floor and wondered just what the heck's going on here.

A small crack-like sound was heard... above her. She looked up.

Zeno was holding tight onto a overhead fan. But it was slowly falling apart and his fingers were slipping. "What the?" the brunette below said out loud.

"Oh, shit." the mamodo lost his grip of the overhead fan and fell directly onto the woman below him. A crash sound was heard as the two hit the ground, the mamodo kid on top of the human. But what was surprising, to them, was that their faces were really close that the tips of their noses were touching.

Zeno growled as he got off the brunette and snatched KH2 game out of her hands. "Give me that, ningen! Don't you know you're not suppose to take things that don't belong to you? What's the matter with you, you some kind of wild animal? HAH!" the kid snapped at the woman. "Come out, Dufort, it's just a chick."

The psychic human came out of his hiding place and went over to stand by his mamodo companion. "Aren't you the mamodo I heard of that lives in the mountains just south of town?" Koko asked, pointing a curious finger at Zeno.

"So what if I am?" the lightning creature asked.

CRACK! SNAP!

The over head fell completely off the ceiling and was about to crush Koko. Reacting quickly as he could, Zeno grabbed the woman by the back of her collar and pulled her out fo the way. "Now why did I just do that?" he asked himself.

"Koko, what's going on in there?" Gummi shouted. Footsteps were heard heading towards the door into the back room.

"Crap! Dufort, defensive maneuver 498-XO!"

"What?"

"RUN!"

Dufort and Zeno took off running to the back door, but Dufort was so freaked out that he had a hard time trying to grasp hold of the doorknob. "Oh, will you just go!" the mamodo shouted and eventually Dufort got in opened and the guys took off running and screaming like a couple of lunatics.

_(A/N: OOC, I know people. You don't have to tell me.)_

"Koko, what happened? Are you okay?" the mamodo known as Gummi opened the door and ran in to help Koko up.

"I'm okay, Gummi. But those guys... they saved me."

"What guys?"

"I... I really," Koko really doesn't know what to say. 'That boy, the one with the white hair. If he's that one mamodo who hates the holidays so much, and if he really is a cold-hearted child, then why did he save me? Isn't he suppose to be bad, or does he have something good inside? What's going on?' Koko turned to face her fellow employee. "I really... don't know."

The brunette looked down and saw that those two had left some money behind. Probably enough to purchase the KH2 game they took with them.

_**

* * *

Zeno and Dufort stopped suddenly to take a breather, but I'm positive that they're somewhere safe-OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! **_

"You're gonna reveal our location! And I thought I told you to stop that?" Zeno snapped right after he threw a snowball in my face.

_**It's my job! Sheesh! What's everyone's problem with me narrating?**_

"I said quiet!" Zeno yelled and suddenly threw one of the wrenches he got right at my forehead.

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

"That oughta shut him up for a while. Come Dufort, lets go home. We've got what we came for, and personally, I want to play my new game."

"Can we stop for some hotdogs first?"

"NO!"

_**Ow, my poor head. (Rubs forehead) I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning. Does anyone have some ice I can barrow?**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Back at HQ

_Sorry if this was short or completely random. It's night and I wasn't fully awake, plus I can't quite find something big to happen yet._

_Bold and Italic is me talking._

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Back at H.Q.**

The sun rose over the mountains fast, greeting a caravan of travelers to a good morning. However, their wake up call isn't really of a good greeting.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!"

BONK!

"Ow! Kiyo, what did you do that for? I just wanted to know that are we there yet,"

"Well, you're becoming annoying!"

The caravan were the people of Humanville traveling through a path that will lead them to Mamodoville. Unfortunately for Zatch, it was a really long journey, which meant bad news for the rest of the caravan.

"Awwwww, but Kiyo!"

"Kid, for once in your life, for five minutes... can you keep your big bazoo shut? FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Brago yelled from the carriage behind the carriage Zatch and Kiyomaro were riding in.

"Brago!"

"Admit it, you're annoyed by him too, aren't you!"

"He's just a kid for crying out loud."

'A really annoying kid.' Brago turned placed his chin in his right hand as he looked out at the landscape. At the end of the conversation with Zatch and Sherry back at his lair, he finally decided to go to Mamodoville with them. However, that doesn't mean he still thinks it's a good idea.

"It's official, this is gonna all go out of control as soon as we get there,"

"Can't you at least try to enjoy yourself?" the blond asked the mamodo.

"I was already enjoying myself back home before all this happened." Brago replied, still looking out at the landscape. Sherry shrugged and gave up.

"Are we there yet?" Brago asked completely out of boredom.

"Hey, that's my line!" the dark mamodo's thoughts were interrupted by the lightning mamodo up ahead. "Are we there-"

"DON'T START ZATCH!"

_

* * *

In the mountain south of Mamodoville._

Clanking and screwing noises were heard from deep inside the tunnels, pathways, and large opened cavern-like areas. It was Zeno and Dufort working hard on the adjustments and equipment to the super sled they stole last year.

"Dufort, hand me the three-quarter wrench over there, will you?" Zeno asked and held his hand out. There was a nut on one part of the sled that he inserted in and had to tighten it in. He felt a wrench being placed in his palm and he turned to take look at it. A frown appeared on his face.

"I asked for three-quarters, not five-eighths. Stay focused!" Zeno tossed the five-eighths wrench aside. He waited impatiently until Dufort placed the right wrench in his palm. Zeno finished tightening the nut as he heard Dufort finishing up his work for the day, but he wasn't entirely done yet.

"I'm done here. What's up on your part?"

"Done here with the cannons," replied the human. "But there seems to b something stuck inside one of them. Let me take a look at it." Dufort began reaching for something inside a compartment on one of the equipped cannons. Zeno was looking right over his companion's shoulder, wondering what could possibly be stuck inside a cannon.

"Well?"

"It's stuck! It wants to put off a fight!" Dufort strained and grunted as he tried to pull whatever it was stuck inside the cannon out. "Almost... there..."

FWOOP!

BANG!

Dufort finally pulled a loose screw out of the cannon, but caused his arms to swung upwards, hitting Zeno right in the face. "AAAAAHHHHH!" The mamodo shouted in pain, jumping up and down like a little kid _(Even though he IS one)_, having his hands covering a corner of his face.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You hit me!"

"Are you alright?" Dufort said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh yeah, sure I'm perfectly fine... plus I can see normally with my eye THAT IS NOT BLEEDING!" snapped at the psychic human.

"Quit your complaining and let me see it," Dufort placed his hands on Zeno's shoulders and looked at Zeno's left eye. His hit, by accident, left Zeno's left eye as a black eye. "Oh you'll live, you whiner. Get yourself an ice pack and take a rest. Go play your new game or something."

"Fine by me, Dufort, fine by me. Don't bother my ass." Zeno hissed and decided to go to the kitchen area and find some ice. But not without a little idea of mischief popping into his head. "Hey, Dufort!" the lightning mamodo said turning around walking back towards the human.

"What is it now?"

"You got a bit of dirt on your face,"

Dufort turned around and looked at his companion. "Where, here?" he said, placing his hand on his right cheek, and then to his chin, and then to his nose.

"No," Zeno answered and lifted his finger at the human's face. "It's right here, near your eye."

POKE!

Zeno poked Dufort directly in the eye with his finger without hesitation. Dufort felled backwards and grasped hold of his face with his hands and tried to rub his eyelids.

"That's for not apologizing for hitting me in the eye in the first place!" Zeno turned and walked off to the kitchen to get his ice pack for his black eye. As for Dufort, he got back to his feet as soon as the pain his eye became a little sore feeling. He spotted Zeno turning a corner into a rocky-like room which was the kitchen.

"Hey, Zeno!"

"What do you want now?"

"While you're in there, make me a hotdog!"

A quick silence took place in the entire mountain, until the next thing that happened... Zeno's head slowly tilted to the side until he can be seen from the corner of the kitchen's entrance. He had a frustrated look on his face.

"You want me to put mustard, ketchup, and relish on it?" he hissed, trying to hold in his burning anger and frustration.

"It's not gonna put mustard, ketchup, and relish on itself."

A small little smirk crept on Dufort's face. Another silence took place until Zeno uttered "True." and then his head slowly moved back into the kitchen until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Finally, some time alone without that kid to snap at me." Dufort turned and grabbed a screwdriver, and began to screw and install another cannon onto the super sled.

"I HEARD THAT!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Zeno's Pain

_Brago: (Growls)_

_Me: Now what's wrong?_

_Brago: You, that's what's wrong!_

_Me: What did I do?_

_Brago: I can't take it anymore of you doing awful rhyming and torturing me by putting me in this sequel! I'm quitting the role!_

_Me: You can't quit! This is my story and in here I'm divine! You have no choice, and what I say in this story goes! Now get your rear back to your post, I'm gonna start the fifth chapter._

_Brago: You can't make me!_

_Me: (Gets behind Brago's back and snickers like Zofis in his ear)_

_Brago: GRAH! STOP THAT!_

_Me: THEN GET MOVING!_

_Brago: (Points at me) Your time will come, human. You hear me, your time will come!_

_Me: Do your worse!_

_Brago: Oh I will!_

_Me: And when you do, I'll be there! I WILL BE THERE! (Laughs maniacally)_

_Zatch: Kiyomaro, the author's scaring me!_

_Kiyomaro: Ditto! The apocalypse is getting closer and closer to us each time this story is updated! Everyone run for your lives to the bunker!_

_Me: No you don't! Get back in the story... NOW!_

_Zatch and Kiyomaro: AH! (Runs back into the story)_

_Me: (Laughs maniacally again for a long time until I begin coughing, and so I went to get a glass of water.) Enjoy the new chapter._

_Words that are both **Bold** and **Italic** is me narrating._

**Chapter 5: Zeno's Pain.**

"KIIIIIIIIIIIYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP, ZATCH!"

"BUT KIIIIIIYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOYYYYOOOOOOOOYYYYYYOOOOOOOO!"

Both stepbrothers have going at it like this for a very long time. Of course, it temporarily stopped over night when everyone was sleeping. But as soon as the sun came back up, Zatch went straight back to complaining.

"Kami, I can't take this anymore!" Brago said, his hands covering his ears. "When are we gonna be there?"

"We'll be there soon. Please be patient." replied Sherry.

"Soon isn't enough for me! It's either we're there now or I'm shutting that kid up for good!" the dark mamodo replied, his hands grabbing hold of his hair as if he was gonna rip it out of his head. He couldn't take it anymore with Zatch Bell coming along to a annoying broken record player.

"But Kiyo!"

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ARE WE THERE YET?" Brago screamed in extreme frustration.

"No we're not, Brago."

"THAT'S IT! I'M SHUTTING THAT KID UP FOR GOOD!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile. _

"Come on, come on, die already!" Zeno hissed at the boss he was fighting on his new KH2 game on his PS2. The reason it was tough for him is because he was playing it on Proud Mode. He was in one of the cup tournaments in the Olympus world. It can be a bit difficult in proud mode. "Yeah, now you ain't no match for me! Yeah, look out you stupid shadow! Ya missed me, sucker!"

Dufort was making the finishing touches on the extra engine he attached and installed to the super sled. He suddenly noticed something... something that might become important in the future. However, he decided to take a break. He grabbed the hotdog he asked Zeno to get for him. After going through a rocky tunnel, he found himself in an area in their lair that he and Zeno consider their living room. He sat on the sofa next to his mamodo companion.

"Oh yeah, I'm kicking these guys assess easily!" Zeno said with his usual sinister grin on his face.

"Use the reaction command," Dufort suggested.

"I'll use the reaction command when it's reaction command time!" Zeno snapped, his eyes still fixed on his game. Dufort just sighed and watched his companion play his game. This event when on for a while until the dark lightning mamodo got tired and saved his game.

"The vehicle is almost done. We just need one more piece before it's complete." said the human.

"Good. We'll take care of that later,"

"Zeno,"

"What is it, Dufort?"

"Why is it that you hate this holiday so much?"

A silence took place between the two. Zeno looked up at the ceiling hanging over their heads. In his thoughts, Dufort decided to forget about it. "Never mind."

"Oh, how long has it been since I first came here? Alright Dufort, I'll tell you. But it's not the holidays that I hate; it was the life I born with it that I hate." the mamodo said calmly, which kinda caught his attention.

_

* * *

Flashback. _

"It began when I first came here as an infant..."

_It was a cold winter night. Baskets attached to umbrellas descended across the sky towards Mamodoville. Each basket carried within it a mamodo infant. Out of all of these baskets, there were two connected to each by a strand of rope. These two baskets each carried a twin. One of them had caucasian skin, orange eyes, and blond hair, but the other had snow-white skin, silverish-white hair, and dark violet eyes._

_A strong wing cam out from no where and thrust the baskets forward. The rope that connected the twins' baskets together was straining and slowly falling._

"A strong wind came out of nowhere, blowing all the baskets around everywhere. Since I was an infant, I was scared. I thought for sure we'll make it through... until,"

_The rope gave away and snapped apart. One of the twins' baskets was blown way off course from the rest of the baskets, carrying the infant along with it. The other infant began crying for the lost of its sibling._

"The rope connecting our baskets snapped, and all I could do was watch as the freezing wind took my twin away to who knows where. After the strong winds died down, I landed safely at my so-called home. My parents took me in, but they despised me more than anything. I should've known that my parents always loved my twin more than me. They always talking about his name... Zatch Bell. They always worried about him 24/7. All I ever wanted from them was love... but they only gave me hate; it got worse. As I became 4, my parents began suspecting me and accusing me, believing that I was responsible for what happened to my twin. They end up framing me for charges and crimes I didn't do. And by that, all of Mamodoville began hating me and treating me like an outcast. My family hates me, and never had a friend in life... not one... I was so alone."

_Horrible memories went through the young mamodo's mind. Memories of when his mother would beat him, when he was being chased by the town's people for crimes he did not commit, when people threw sharp objects at him that left cuts and scars on him. But worse of all was when he tried apologized to his father. The young mamodo poured his heart, soul, and tears into his words. But all that his father did in response... was electrocuted him with a powerful lightning bolt._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"And it just wasn't in Christmas, they treated me like this every year from January to December, all I ever felt was pain, anger, hate, and envy. In the end from this treatment, I end up the way I am now... angry almost all the time, hating the rat hole that lies at the foot of this mountain. I was so sick of it, I decided to run away." 

A small tear went down the mamodo's eye, but he wiped it away.

"So I end up living here, leaving me all alone to raise myself... until I met you, Dufort. Out of the way they treated me, I end up feeling hate as well, but not just towards them... but also towards my twin. It was because of him that I was treated like shit, why did he have to abandon me like this? I hate him... I HATE HIM!" Zeno's anger rose a bit. His hands clenched into fists and his sharp teeth gritted. When it look like he was gonna have a break down, he felt Dufort's hand touch his shoulder, calming the demon down.

"You sure it wasn't just an accident?"

"No, Dufort... everything happens for a reason," Zeno sighed as he got off the couch, grabbing a strange book and walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To remind myself how much I my life." the mamodo finished as he opened their lair's front door and walked out into the cold weather.

Dufort took a bit out of his hotdog and turned the television screen on to see what's on.

_

* * *

Meanwhile. _

"KIIIIIIYYYYOOOOOOO! HHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST AS ANNOYING AS THE AUTHOR!"

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYOOOOOOOOMMMMMMAAAAAAARRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!"

"You're on your own, kid!" Kiyomaro replied to his friend/stepbrother who was being pinned down by Brago. Kiyo just happened to be reading some manga.

_**Frightening, isn't it?**_

"Oh it's you. Where have you been?" Kiyo said out at me.

_**I was busy writing up this chapter. How are you, Kiyo?**_

"I'm just peachy, aside from the part that you wrote here with Zatch annoying me with his high-pitch, glass shattering screams. Right now he's being shut up by Brago."

_**Oh... whatever, I gotta get back to the other side of the story.**_

"What other side of the story?" Kiyomaro asked me.

_**You're gonna have to wait for the future chapters to find out. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!**_

"Oooookkkkaaaaayyyyyy?"

"Alright, you win! I'll shut up!" Zatch pleaded and pleaded for mercy. Brago got off of him and went sit next to Sherry again. Zatch sat next to Kiyo and began brushing a bit of snowflakes off him. "KIYO!"

"GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! ARE WE THERE YET!" Brago screamed in frustration.

"Yes, we're here,"

"Really,"

"Positive,"

"You're not tricking me,"

"No,"

"I'm not dreaming,"

"Yes, we're finally here, Brago." Sherry sighed from her husband's frustration because of the blond demon who loves yellowtail.

"There's the town, Zatch. Right up ahead." Kiyo and Zatch poke their heads out of the windows of their carriages, the human pointing at the town of Mamodoville up ahead.

"Wow, Kiyo, it looks so pretty, almost like our hometown!" Zatch replied all excited, dream bubbles of him eating yellowtail appearing over his head. The dream bubbles were kinda getting in Takamine's face, so he tried wiping them away as if there was a fly buzzing around in front of him.

There were many mamodo greeting the humans into their town. The caravan finally reached the center of the city and the resident mamodo helped them out of the carriages. "Greetings special humans, to our town of Mamodoville." the mayor of the town greeted the welcomed humans.

"Always a pleasure to spend the holidays with our neighboring town," replied the new mayor of Humanville. As both mayors were shaking hands and chatting, the mamodos and humans were greeting each other and talking a bit.

"Isn't it great to be amongst your own kind, Brago?" Sherry asked her husband, her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm still thinking about it," Brago replied and remained quiet for a bit. Sherry understood what Brago was going. Aside from Zatch, it was really the first time Brago had ever made contact with anyone of his species, and he just needs to get use to it.

"Sherry, over here!" the woman heard a familiar voice called out to her from the crowd. She spotted a brunette trying to get pass the crowd of mamodo and she eventually made it through.

"Koko!" both females embraced each other tightly, giggling for being reunited again. "How are you doing here?"

"It has it's ups and downs, I can talk to you about soon. Come on, I want to bring you to my place,"

"Okay. Coming, Brago?" Sherry said to her husband as she followed her best friend.

The dark mamodo sighed but followed the humans anyway.

"Kiyo, I can't see them!" Zatch said out loud. He was sitting on Kiyo's shoulders looking out at the crowd of mamodo.

"I'm sure they're here somewhere, Zatch. Just keep looking." Kiyomaro was on the look out too. Since the two of them are stepbrothers, he really wants to help Zatch find his parents as well.

"Excuse me, young men." a woman's voice spoke to the two guys.

"Yes, ma'am, can we help you-uh?" Kiyo was left speechless as soon as he made eye contact with the woman speaking to them.

However, Zatch was more shocked and speechless than Kiyo was. His mouth was gaping open a little bit. He felt a strange warm sensation in his gut. His eyes widen, giving a look that expresses the feeling of someone you haven't seen for a very, very, very long time... and you get that strange warm sensation in your gut.

Can this... be...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. The Door To Who Knows Where

_I know that Christmas is over, but I just want to get this done as fast as I could._

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Door to Who-Knows-Where! **

Zatch was extremely shocked and speechless when he made eye contact with the woman. His mouth was gaping open a little bit. The strange warming sensation in his gut was beginning to overwhelm his entire being.

"Z... Zatch?" the woman spoke softly to child. "Sweetheart?"

"Are you my... mother?" he asked the woman, finally was able to say something at last.

"Is your last name Bell?" the woman asked him. Zatch slowly nodded. "Then... you _are_ my boy," the woman said happily, eyes beginning to well up in tears as she took Zatch into her arms and embraced him. "My sweet baby boy."

"Mother..." was all Zatch could say. The sensation was overwhelming for him. Well you would probably feel the same too.

Kiyomaro felt very happy for his stepbrother reunited with his biological mother. He, however, wondered of what Zatch's biological father looks like and plus something awfully familiar caught his attention. "Excuse me, please forgive for ruining the moment, but Zatch,"

"Yes, Kiyo?"

"Does that mountain remind you of anything?" Kiyo pointed at a mountain very close to Mamodoville.

"It's either that mountain looks similar to the mountain Brago looks at, or maybe I've eaten too much yellowtail and my mind is playing tricks on me."

"Zatch, I'm being serious." replied the 15-year old. Zatch had an anime sweat drop on the side of his head as he gave a ridiculous grin at his stepbrother.

"Pardon me, young man," An elder voice spoke behind Kiyo's back.

"There's someone behind me, isn't there," Kiyo guess and Zatch nodded, knowing that he guess correctly. The human slowly turned around to see a male about twice his height.

"Are the one named Mr. Kiyomaro Takamine?" the tall male asked. Kiyo had a freaked expression on his face, worried of what the man in front of him might do whether he answered him yes or no. He slowly nodded. The man suddenly smile and patted Kiyo on his shoulder. "In that case, I humble thank you so much for taking care of my son during his absence."

"Absence? Oh yeah..." the human remembered. 'This is where Zatch is suppose to live, here with his own kind. But he ended in my town instead. But now that Zatch is back where he belongs with his parents-his real parents, then I guess this means... We'll have to depart from each other.' Kiyo lowered his head a bit. He still remembered what it was like when he and his family adopted the little mamodo. He indeed was more like an biological brother to him instead of a stepbrother. Yeah, they got into fights and arguments, but they still had their fair share of good times together, it makes him feel like he's not an only child at all.

"Hey, Kiyo!" the lightning mamodo jumped onto the human's shoulders. "Mother allowed us to go have some fun at the mountain. How about we go climb it to see how far we reach. I bet we can get to the top! But first, lets have lunch Kiyo. Mother will make us some yellowtail burgers! Yay yellowtail!"

"That's my boy," Zatch father said proudly.

"Come on, Kiyo!" Zatch called out, he and his mother were walking off somewhere, possibly to where his parents live. His father soon followed and then Kiyo saw them with his parents as well.

"Okay, I'll catch up!" the teen called back to the lightning mamodo. Inside, Kiyo was focused on the topic he was on before Zatch interrupted.

"Zatch," he uttered to himself. "Will this be... when we leave each other?"

_

* * *

_

Zeno looked out at the horizon at both the mountains and Mamodoville. The winter breeze blowing across his face, making his snowy silver hair sway to the side. Even though he was ignoring the cold air, deep down underneath his cloak he had his arms wrapped across his midriff. In his mind, he can still here his voice, at a younger age, still crying from all the suffering he went through. The pain was unbearable to him.

_**So whatever the reason, his cold shrunken heart or his shoes, or perhaps losing his collection of glow-in-the-dark yo-yos, he stood outside his lair... hating the mamodos. Even though that didn't rhyme.**_

"Alphabetically." the dark lightning mamodo said to himself as he pulled out a book and began looking through it.

"Akatsuki and Ashuron, I..." he took a deep breath and let it all out in a loud scary scream. "**HATE YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!" His loud scary scream cause about every bird in about every tree on the mountain to fly away.

_Back in Mamodoville._

"Did you hear something just about now?" Sherry asked Brago as they were just about to enter Koko's apartment.

"No."

_Back with Zeno._

"Bago, Baltro, Baransha, Bari, Biburio, and Byonko... I hate you." the little bundle of darkness continued.

_About nine minutes later._

"Victoream, Wiseman, Wonrei, Yopopo, Zabas, Zaruchimu... quadruple hate." He was almost done with his 'hating of the other mamodo' until he came across a certain name... a name that he'll never get out of his mind. "Zatch Bell... LOATHE ENTIRELY." his voice sounded more raspier and sinister than ever when he put his dark feelings into those words. Now he doesn't feel like continuing his long list of mamodo he despises. He shut the book, tucked it under his arm and stomped back into his lair.

It wasn't long til he found his human companion/friend working a bit more on the super-sled that they stole. "Anything," he asked.

"Nothing. I tried everything, but we can't get this thing to fully work without a dark-generator." replied the psychic human.

"Huh?" Zeno asked in confusion.

"The last piece I told you about before that we need to get this thing to fully work,"

"Oh yeah, now I get it. Come to think of it, there's only one place I know where we can find such a device,"

"Where?"

"Dufort... are you in the mood for a little field trip?"

"What are you saying?"

"Follow me." and with that, Dufort followed the child to the far end of their, to a place they haven't been to in a long time. It was an empty room with only one door.

"What're we here for?"

"For our field trip. This door here is really a gateway that leads to other worlds. One of them I know happens to have the device we need to get that sled working one hundred percent."

"But you said it was just a closet,"

"I lied." Zeno turned back to face the door. If you really closely, you can see a very small anime anger vein-thing on the top left corner of Dufort's head.

"Just step in, Dufort." Zeno said with a sinister grin as he grabbed hold of the knob and pulled the door opened. Inside was pitch black. It was like looking face-to-face with the endless abyss.

"No,"

"Nani?" the mamodo asked all of a sudden.

"You dragged me to town, sold my hotdog-making machine, poked me in the eye, and threatened to put poison into my hotdogs, and this is what I get in return for sticking by your side for this long?" the human spoke, still in his emotionless tone. Zeno calmly shook his head.

"Dufort,"

"What now?"

"Come here, there's something very important I have to tell. Something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time." Zeno oddly said in soft-tone and was giving probably the biggest puppy-eyes in the history of puppy eyes.

Dufort didn't respond at all to the mamodo's expression, but in the end he kneeled down to his companion. "What is it?"

Zeno had a very pretty yet disturbing smile on his face as he placed his hands on Dufort's shoulders.

3

2

1

zippity do dah!

"GET YOUR ASS THROUGH THAT DOOR!" Zeno shouted in the human's face, his expression immediately going straight back to his mad, dark, self. His grasp on Dufort's shoulders tighten as he lunged back and swung his rams backward, throwing Dufort straight into the darkness within the door.

He took a few steps back, placed his fingers over his nose as if he was gonna dive into a swimming pool, and ran straight and jumped into the darkness after his companion. The door slowly closed shut behind them.

_

* * *

In a place unknown to our characters, a door similar to the one where Zeno through Dufort into and went in himself appeared out of nowhere. The slam flung open and the two came falling out, Dufort first and then Zeno landing on the human's back. _

"You could've just asked me to get in," the human uttered.

"Idiot, you said you wouldn't go in so you left me no choice," the mamodo spoke back. "Aha! Here we are! Usually we would've ended up in different places the first time. But getting to place we want to on the first time must be really rare. Zeno quickly got off Dufort and breathed in the air of the world he once was.

The world they were in... was an old forest.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
